


Echos of a Big World

by 100xGrounder



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xGrounder/pseuds/100xGrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is framed for killing hundreds of lives and sent to prison where him and his prison guard get off to a bad start.<br/>Guns, tigers and venomous demons. Oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos of a Big World

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by wassa-matta-you on Tumblr, hope you like it and trust me when I say it's not going to end like this! I have a really bad habit of writing fics and abandoning them, but I promise, I'll finish this one and it'll be great! ;)

Chapter 1: Living Prey

“My name is Oliver Queen. After spending five years on a hellish island, I’ve come ho-  
“We all have battle wounds.” She said. “Suck it up and build a brace for yours.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“The name’s Officer Reyes. You will address me as either Ms. or Ma’am. Keep your hands to yourself and don’t speak unless spoken to.”  
“What, are you seventeen?”  
“Nineteen.” She corrected, proudly. “Nonetheless, you are still under my authority, do you understand, Mr. Queen?” He nodded, exasperated from day’s previous events. He tried to block out the sound of her voice, her definitive, vexing, calm-yet-stern voice. She led him to an old, grey prison cell with dusty clumps of grime growing on the walls and a stale (possibly years old) bite of bread thrown to the back of the metal cage. There was a shelf that hung out from the wall, a bed, you might say, and long strip of flickering lights above the small cubicle.  
“It doesn’t get any better than this.” He heard the officer say, a smirk prying at the corners of her mouth.  
“You’re kidding.” He muttered. He took in the scent you couldn’t only smell, but see. The air was warm and humid near the rotting prison cell, the only comfort being from the sight of a working (hopefully?) toilet lining the sidewall.  
“Welcome to your new home.” She said, motioning for him to get inside.  
“What, I don’t get to see the cafeteria? I can’t even meet my new prison-mates?”  
“Very funny.” She uttered with a dull expression, her long, almost black hair hung in her eyes. “Get. In.” Her fingers perched over her gun holster, waiting for him to refuse. Hands up in the air, Oliver slowly strode into the little box. Home, sweet, home. He thought.  
“Listen, Officer–er--” Wait, what was her name? He strained to remember. He looked for a name tag but found she didn’t wear one. “Um, ma’am. I know things look pretty bad for me. But this is all just a mistake. I mean, to you, it probably looks like I just murdered over 300 people, today. But . . . ” He took hold of her wrist, pulling her closer to hear him.  
“What part of keep your hands to yourself can’t you understand?” She barked.  
“I’m sorry.” He quickly let go. Her stare was cold, raging with anger and suffering. Her irises glowed with a venomous agony ready to kill.  
“We had officers in that building,” she told him, her voice cracking as she held back the weakness of her tears. “friends. My family.” Shit. He thought. She thinks I killed them. Her family. The police force surrounding the building. The pedestrians. All of them.  
“I didn’t set off that bomb, I was the one trying to defuse it, I promise you, I was framed!”  
“Funny,” She slanted her head and looked at him, evaluating, maybe. “you sound just like the rest of ‘em. You’ll fit right in.” She turned around to walk away but was stopped by Oliver’s hand, yet again.  
“Wait,” He removed his hand from her quickly. “Please, you have to believe me, I’ll be killed. You don’t understand-  
She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the center of his forehead. “One more word and I shoot.” He believed her, he saw the anger in her eyes. She was more than ready to put an end to his miserable existence. “I don’t think you understand, Oliver.” His name sounded like a curse as it flew out of her mouth. “Your actions have caused hundreds of living souls to die. Do you hear me!? Hundreds! My boyfriend!” She yelled the words in his face, her cheeks were red with ire. “My boyfriend died because of what YOU did!” She paused, taking short, dense breaths of air into her lungs. She ignored a tear as it glided down her cheek and fell off the edge of her jawline. She closed her eyes, tightly, still holding her grasp on the gun, then opened to find him still there. In front of her. Scared look spread across his face. Pleading for mercy. He knew what was in for him. It didn’t matter, she couldn’t care less what happen to him. “You know what?” Her voice was calmer now, beady-eyed demons rose out of her words as she spat her next words at him . “I’m going to make you pay for it.” She smiled at the thought. “I’m going to make sure you die a long,” She stretched the word out. “Painful, horrifying death for what you’ve done to me and the leftover, forgotten lives dwelling in this damn city.”  
“Officer, I didn’t kill your b-  
“I said not another word!” She screamed, pressing the gun to his head. “I will kill you!” Her shouting summoned guards into the small hallway. They grabbed at her, snatching away the gun and holding her arms back as she tried to pounce at Oliver. She copied the image of a growling tiger hunting for prey.  
He was prey.  
To everyone around him he was worth shit. He would be given a death sentence, no question. No hope, no way out.  
“Officer Reyes, calm down!” The men shouted.  
“He killed him!” She sobbed. “He killed them all! He’s a murderer . . .” Her words were barely whispers, muffled by deep breaths and attempts to break lose from the guards grasp. She finally did, though and caught the metal bars in front of Oliver’s face. “I’m going to make you regret your whole life.” She whispered, venom flying off her tongue, just before the guards once again seized her, one taking her away and the other locking Oliver in the atrocious, confining prison cell. Oliver could barely think straight. The way she sobbed for his death, her tears of weakness being so powerful. She lost so many people. The whole city was lost, tonight. Most mourning, others vengeful. The burden was resting entirely on his shoulders. All alone. Confined and given the title his mother once wore.  
Mass-murderer.  
Beast.

Living Prey.

 

 

TBC.


End file.
